Blue Love 3x
by Snow Ryder
Summary: [Au.] The popular bluenette trio have increasingly different personalities and interests; but what happens when the brothers attract the attention of three different males that all fall in love with the color blue. ((Yaoi / boyxboy)) ((AkaKuro, AoKuro, KiKuro))
1. The Kuroko Brothers

_**A/N: **__This a plot bunny that I plan on writing more about once I figure it all out but, as of now I needed to get this out there. The Au is that there are three Kuroko's (triplets) where Tetsuya is the middle triplet, it also does not follow the canon timeline too much since there will incidents where the events are altered and events are added._

_The timeline for this story starts at the very end of their third year in middle school and flows into high school. _

_All three are getting their own individual stories, which will be the titles of the chapters. ((Story of Tetsuya Kuroko, Story of Kazuko Kuroko, Story of Ryuu Kuroko)) _

_**Descriptions of the two Kuroko Brothers:**_

**-Kazuko Kuroko: **_Eldest Brother, not a fan of sports, prodigy artist, tendency to be stoic, intelligent, bluntly honest, cynical, doesn't have many friends, loner type. _

**Difference in appearance: **_Midnight blue eyes and small heart shaped birthmark on the left cheekbone._

**-Ryuu Kuroko: **_Youngest Brother, prodigy soccer fanatic, very popular, brash, simple minded, extremely competitive, unwilling to lose, doesn't listen to others, optimist, player type. _

**Difference in appearance: **_Grey eyes, and earrings in both ears _

_**Pairings: **__AkaKuro, AoKuro, KiKuro_

_**Warning: **__yaoi (boyxboy), and noncon! kissing_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Kuroko Brothers<strong>

* * *

><p>Tetsuya shoved the heavy door open to his family's house, making no noise as he slowly entered his home; removing his shoes, noting that his brothers were home as well.<p>

Silently, he made his way into the bathroom to rinse his self-off from the sweat that was beginning to dry against his pale skin. While, the hot water pounded against his skin; he overheard muffled voices coming from the other end of the door.

"Who's in the shower?"

"How the hell should I know?"

Following, the voices padded away from the bathroom door seemingly giving up on figuring out who was in the shower; though if Tetsuya had to guess the voices probably figured out it was him after thinking about it for a moment.

He sighed, hopping out of the shower; wrapping the sooth white towel around his waist, deciding it'd be best to brush his teeth now before Ryuu got a hold of the bathroom.

As he got dressed and exited his bedroom; which apparently had been raided earlier this morning most likely due to someone being unable to find their tie; and made his way to the kitchen for something to eat. When he was met with the sound of his twins angry laughing from the living room; curious as to what got his younger brother so riled up Tetsuya walked silently over to the living room where he saw; Ryuu sitting on the floor yelling at the TV, soccer ball in lap while his older brother, Kazuko, sat curled up on the couch Amazon Fire pressed close to his face, most likely reading a new book of some sort.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, startling his younger brother into throwing his precious soccer ball against the ceiling causing a loud thud.

"Ah! Don't do that, nii-chan!" Ryuu exclaimed, catching the black and white ball with caring hands.

Tetsuya only hummed in response, turning to the other brother who had shown no sign of acknowledging his existence. The bluenette sighed, moving to sit on the opposite side of the couch behind his younger brother who had returned to yelling at the TV or to his self which ever one it was; the bluenette wouldn't be shocked of either.

"Again, what are you doing?" He asked, patting Ryuu's matted blue hair; gaining his brother's attention long enough for the boy look at him

Ryuu returned his stare to the TV where a new shojo anime named '_Toradora!'_, was playing on the screen, "Oh, this stupid shojo anime; the guy said something like only dragons are strong enough stand next to Tigers!" The young bluenette exclaimed with conviction like he had been personally offended.

"And?"

"Dragons are way stronger than Tigers; they could eat them in one bit!" He declared.

Unfortunately, this was when Kazuko chose to chime into the conversation with his almost similar to Tesuya's flat tone, though his always had a hint of amusement whenever he chose to speak to Ryuu. "You're just saying that cause your name means dragon. I could beat you up and I don't even exercise."

"Oh? You think so? I could beat you until you start crying for mom!" There goes Ryuu's competitive nature and unwillingness to lose to anyone especially Kazuko.

The older bluenette remained unmoving from his position, keeping his neutral expression. "Yeah, crying for her to get you an ambulance."

Ryuu hissed before throwing his precious soccer ball towards his brother; only to have it be caught by Tetsuya, who always had to put up with their constant bickering. "No, sit down." He glared at the young bluenette only to have him glare and stomp off to his room; slamming his door in the process.

Those two always fought and managed to make each other angry even when only just a few words were exchanged between them. It was a constant battle for the both of them to bit their tongues for their middle brother who both surprisingly had a weakness for.

The triplets mom rushed in from her office, with worry written all over her face "What happened?!"

Both bluenettes turned to their mother, Tetsuya choosing to answer for his brother. "Nothing, Oka-san. Kazuko-kun and Ryuu-kun just had a small disagreement."

The tall bluenette, stared at her sons for a moment before remembering that these two don't show their emotions so easily; she sighed. "Fine, just don't fight okay?"

As she retreated back into her office, Tetsuya got up from the couch, turning the TV off, without another word leaving his brother to read from his tablet in peace.

After, checking on Ryuu; he retired back to his own bedroom picking up the clothes on the floor

The brothers might not have been close but, they still cared about another no matter how many times they fought which usually were only Kazuko and Ryuu. Saying that, the bluenette still felt as if something was amiss or at least he felt as if something was about to happen to him and his brothers though he wasn't quite sure if it was good or bad.

He would have never guessed that it was all three of them falling in love.


	2. Story of Tetsuya Kuroko

_**A/N:**_ _This did not take me as long as I thought it would be. I ended up thinking about this story all day anyways, I decided who I want to be paired with who and I know that most of all of you that will be reading this will want your fav to be paired with Tetsuya but, obviously they can't all date him right? Regardless, I hope that just because your fav isn't with Tetsuya; it doesn't discourage you from reading this story; this is my story and I want to share it with you guys. _

_**Canon Changes: **__Akashi and Kise don't go to Teiko and have yet to meet any of the triplets; until high school. Also, Tetsuya doesn't go to Seirin. WHAT?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Last Game <strong>

* * *

><p>Something is different. There is defiantly something wrong with Aomine lately but, it's more prominent today.<p>

Tetsuya watched his partners back as the two walked into the national court arena noticing the other team was already here along with many spectators. Not that it bothered the bluenette; none of them noticed him anyways.

Normally, Aomine would be buzzing with excitement, not being able to stop talking about how much fun he was about to have but, now his friend looked as if he was unamused; like he was forcing himself to be here right now.

Kuroko couldn't imagine this being the case though, Aomine loved basketball more than anyone, he had ever met including himself; there was just something about the sport that caused the tanned boy to beam happiness until one of his teammates told him to calm down.

_There has to be an explanation._

Instead of choosing to acknowledge the topic, Tetsuya decided that if he left his best friend alone to get ready; then maybe he would be his normal smiling self when he stepped on the court.

_He was wrong, completely and entirely wrong. _

At first, the game started off per usual, Aomine getting the first points and the team they were playing was putting up quite the fight throughout the first quarter. The bluenette loved seeing the look on the boys' faces when he would slap the ball away from them or divert one their passes to his own teammates; specifically Aomine.

But, as the game droned on; the other team began to lose their will to fight due to Aomine's flawless playing style but, they weren't the only ones changing over the course of the game. Kuroko could see the enthusiasm quickly leaving his partner's face

Teiko was leading with a 30 point lead near the end of the fourth quarter that the bluenette almost found his self-embarrassed by the score difference. As Aomine went in for another dunk; it was then that all happiness was drained from his face, wiping the sweat from his forward; Tetsuya ran up to give his best friend their signature fist bump.

"Good job, Aomine-kun." The bluenette held his fist out in an upward motion.

The tanned boy's eyes drifted slightly over his shoulder to look at Kuroko's fist only to turn his back, continuing to jog forward. "This game is boring."

Completely stunned, Tetsuya paused in the middle of the court; drawing lots of attention to him. But, he didn't really care; all he could think about was what his so-called partner had just said to him. _'This game is boring?'_ What was he talking about? Just this game in general or was he talking about the game basketball general?

No, there was no way that was the case.

Snapped from his devouring thoughts, the bluenette heard a loud voice coming from the stands. "Get your ass in gear, Nii-chan!" Ryuu's loud, demanding voice broke through to his brother's mind, causing him to remember that he was in the middle of a game.

Shaking his sweat filled blue hair, Tetsuya continued on with the game but, with less precision than he had started out with. He was completely discouraged, how could his best friend say such a thing about the sport they grew up playing together?

After, crushing the team with an easy 70 point difference; Aomine slipped out from the locker seemingly going unnoticed except he had been seen by the little bluenette that somehow sees everything. Tetsuya ran after his tan friend; determined to find out what was going on with him.

"Hey! Aomine-kun! Wait"- Kuroko breathed out as he finally caught up to his somehow extremely fast walk partner.

The tanned male turned to look at his pale skinned friend; only to feel himself increasingly more pissed off than he already was. "What is it, Tetsu-san?"

"What's wrong with you? You've been skipping practices lately, and you only show up to the games only to have a bitter expression plastered all over your face, and then during the game today…" he paused, still hurt by the phrase. "You said the game was boring, what did you mean by that?"

Aomine's eyes narrowed in annoyance, he didn't feel like having this conversation especially not with this certain bluenette. "I meant what I said, it's boring. What's the point of playing if there isn't anyone to give me any type of competition? The only one who will ever be able to beat me is me."

"What are you talking about?"

Aomine walked closer to his best friend, the two had many memories together; hell, Aomine was one of the first people to memorize the differences between the three bluenettes but, something about Tetsuya stood out above both his brothers.

He let his long arms wrap around his small friend, allowing his scent to float up through his nose causing him to take a deep breath; he wanted to savior this moment because he knew that the two inseparable friends were going to be separated next year.

"Hey, you're going to Rakuzan next year right?" He whispered, allowing his anger to swept away from him.

Tetsuya remained still, arms down to his side; unsure of what to do in this situation. "Yes and you're going to Too Academy."

Before the bluenette even had the time to think, he felt rough lips pressed his own. His eyes grew wide in shock without thinking it through his small hand hit his friend's cheek just as quickly as Aomine's kiss was.

Aomine pulled back, rubbing his cheek while Kuroko was finally able to properly respond, wiping his lips as if he had tasted something disgusting. "What the hell was that?!"

The tan male frown slightly at the reaction. "Sorry, Testu-san; I won't be able to be your light anymore."

Just like that their partnership was over.

* * *

><p><strong>New Start  Timeskip – First year of High school **

* * *

><p>Tetsuya shifted his tie against his chest; he couldn't believe he actually made it into this school. He walked seemingly unnoticed throughout the large Academy halls, with people walking right next to him without even realizing they were walking next to a first-year.<p>

He kept his head down when suddenly, the most unexpected thing happened to him; he actually managed to bump into someone causing them both to get sent falling onto their butts. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" Tetsuya exclaimed, he couldn't believe he finally managed to accidently bump into to someone. Not that he was proud; he just wasn't used to clumsy things like this happening to him.

A pale hand grazed his hand, pulling him to his feet. Once he was fully standing again; and able to take in the stranger, he was met with fiery red hair and one red eye to match and a gold eye to make the stranger's appearance even more intimidating than he already was.

Frankly, the boy was the same height as the bluenette but, he had this strange sort of aura around him that screamed authority. "No, it is my fault. I did not see you there; please accept my apology." He spoke so formally yet so gentle that it made the bluenettes stomach turn upside down.

Keeping his neutral expression, he questioned the stranger, "it's okay but, um- what's your name?"

"Oh, yes. My name is Seijuro Akashi and you might be?" Akashi gave him a gentle smile that somewhat reminded Tetsuya of his older brother's smile, but this guys was as if it hid a secret message of "Don't speak unless spoken too." It was quite the intimidating act but, the bluenette knew all about those.

"I'm Tetsuya Kuroko, just Kuroko is fine." After, thinking it over again and remembering that he had two twins, he shook his head; it's not like he was going to see this guy again.

The red headed male's gentle smile morphed into a dominating smirk "Well, it's nice to meet you; Kuroko."


	3. Story of Kazuko Kuroko

Kazuko Kuroko was an artist, he didn't have the athletic ability his brother's possessed nor did he care for it. He was more interested in literature, art, and music but, more importantly; creation. Kazuko loved the idea of creating something beautiful from the ground up, he loved the idea of putting together melodies to create a song, he loved the idea of writing words on a paper to create your own world, but his favorite of all was to paint the things that inspired him even if it was something pathetic like a flower.

As he grew older, his inspiration had begun to fade and he found himself reading and listening to music holed up in his room more often than he would have liked. Kazuko continued to paint, but it didn't feel right; though of course no one noticed how forced his paintings were.

Not even his own twin brothers were able to see it.

He was positive no one ever would.

* * *

><p>Kazuko made his way to the new library he would be spending his next three years at. The bluenette had decided to attend Too Academy only for the sake of getting far away from Ryuu. He slide the door open, finding that the library desk he was supposed to be working at was abandoned.<p>

The bluenette looked around in confusion, the only reason he applied to work for the library after school was to find some peace and quiet away from his room but, he remembered the principal had told him there would be one other student working here for punishment or something.

He didn't really pay attention.

He sighed, walking over to the shelf to pull out a random book; heading back over to sit behind the desk. A few minutes of silence passed by, and the bluenette had come to the conclusion that he would like this place. Just as he was about to finish an exciting chapter in his book; his phone vibrated twice in his back pocket.

"_Will be late – basketball practice."_

"_Hey loser, I got soccer practice tonight so I'll be late."_

Kazuko rolled his eyes at Ryuu's insult, texting them both back and ok. It's not like it was anything new. He flipped his phone shut just as the door slammed open; announcing the person's presence. The bluenette turned to look at the intruder only to roll his eyes in annoyance. Of course the other student had to be Aomine.

"Oh, what the hell!" Aomine cursed, slamming the door shut behind him, mumbling to himself; "Of all the people I had to be stuck with."

Kazuko closed his book, looking to his tanned childhood "friend." "It's nice to see you too, Aomine-kun. I haven't seen you since you stuck your tongue down Tetsuya's throat." The bluenette remarked slyly.

Aomine's tongue clicked. "I don't want to hear it, Kazuko. You are the last person I want to see right now."

Kazuko was quick to react to the tanned boy's coldness towards him. "Why? Because I look just like your precious Tetsu-san?"

Aomine let out a groan of frustration. "Of all the three of you, I get stuck with the one I hate the most. The gods must hate me."

"Mhm." Kazuko hummed in agreement, he couldn't say he felt bad for Aomine because he clearly didn't. He never liked the tanned boy; not even being best friends with Tetsuya was enough for the bluenette to set aside his annoyance for the boy sitting next to him.

It was true that they grew up together, the practically spent every day together but just because you grow up with someone doesn't mean you have to like one another. This was the case with Aomine and Kazuko.

To be honest, Aomine only ever liked Tetsuya, he could stand being with Ryuu, but for some reason he always wanted to beat up Kazuko whenever they were left alone together. Even as they grew older, this attitude towards one another did not change; they did everything they could to stay away from each other but, for some reason the world did not want them apart.

"Just don't talk to me; I don't want a dog barking next to me." Kazuko huffed out before picking up his book where he left off.

The bluenette listened as Aomine tried to come up with a quick come back but ended up in a mess of his own words. He couldn't help but, smirk inwardly to himself.

The time passed by fairly quickly until finally Aomine's time was up and he could head to basketball practice. The tanned boy jumped up quickly without a word; leaving Kazuko alone in the darkening library.

_Great. Just great. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** The chapters will get longer, this is just an introduction kinda. _


	4. Story of Ryuu Kuroko

Ryuu Kuroko was the third and youngest of the blue triplets which of course meant he had to make himself stand out from the older two. And he had been doing exactly that ever since he was a child.

He had always loved soccer it was something that made him different; the kids that Ryuu had grown up with had learned that fast. His personality was always something that was flashy compared to his brother's, with him putting himself out there more than Kazuko ever would, and making his presence known unlike Tetsuya.

Ryuu lived his whole life being the brother who was in the spotlight of all the girls, he was a soccer prodigy and he even had been contracted as a model at the end of his middle school life.

Even though he had everything anyone could ever want, he had yet to find a partner that lived up to his standard which was unfortunate for the girls that fell for him once he showed even the slightest interest in them, this reaction is normally what pushed him away. He didn't want someone to admire him, to praise him; he could do that himself.

Ryuu wanted a challenge, someone who wouldn't fall all over him and that is exactly what he was going to get once he entered the gates of Kaijō High; though he didn't know it yet.

As the bluenette walked through the gates of the school, instantly all around him he heard the whispers coming from all directions.

"_Isn't that Ryuu Kuroko?" _

"_You mean THE Ryuu?"_

"_He's so much cuter in person!"_

"_I heard he received a scholarship." "Well, that's no surprise, you ever see that guy play?" _

This early in the morning and Ryuu's ego was being boosted, he had expected this kind of thing but, he never thought that he would catch the attention of girls older than him. Honestly, he didn't love attention any more than the next person but, he would be lying if he said he didn't bask in it.

As Ryuu walked to class he felt the stares of many girls, this part was the part he could do without. He didn't like it when people stare at him like he's murderer escaped from prison, this kind of attention was also very hard because most guys won't come talk to you due to the hordes of girl surrounding you. He made it to his class and sat in this desk, near the window.

The bluenette looked out the window and watched a couple of birds flying through the sky and found himself drifting off. But, just as he found a comfortable silence he heard an interesting conversation going on in front of him.

"Did you hear that Kise Ryouta is coming to our school?"

"No way! Isn't he like super famous or something?"

Kise? Why did that name sound so familiar? He could have sworn he heard that name before but he couldn't seem to find a face to place it with.

He peaked one open after the girls had gone silent, he was sure that wasn't the end of their conversation but, that's when he saw a tall boy with bright blonde hair standing in the doorway talking with a much shorter male with black hair that seemed to be scolding goldy locks.

After the shorter male left, the boy turned into the classroom only to receive shocked stares from all the girls that seemed to have a bit of spark in them as well. Ryuu watched the boy as he sent them all a gentle smile causing the girls to squeal in such excitement that the bluenette was positive someone probably pissed themselves. Who is this dude?

The bell rang signaling for the class to start which was a relief because Ryuu didn't know if he could handle any more of those girls fan-girling over this guy, it feels different when you're on the other end of the whole ordeal. Goldy locks then thought it was a good idea to sit in front of the bluenette who was already irritated for a reason beyond himself. There was something about this guys that felt familiar but, what was it?

Ryuu looked at the back of goldy locks head. "Your hair is like the freaking sun. How is that possible?" He thought to himself.

"Huh?" The boy turned to look at the bluenette with confused eyes.

Immediately, Ryuu moved his hand to cover his mouth; his cheeks beginning to flush a bright red. Did he just say that out loud?

He removed his hand and swallowed, trying to calm the embarrassment flowing through him. "I didn't say anything."

"Oh, I could have sworn I heard you say something. Sorry." Goldy locks turned back around but, something about that conversation wasn't satisfying enough for Ryuu.

He tapped the boy's shoulder once more. "What's your name?"

"Kise Ryouta and you?" His hazel eyes glowed even brighter with the morning sun hitting them, making his hair glow even brighter. That's when it hit the bluenette; he had seen this guy before.

He would have remembered faster if he hadn't spent his entire second year in middle school trying to forget who Kise Ryouta was. This yellow freak single handily destroyed Ryuu's confidence in his second year. He took everything that Ryuu had worked his whole life to build. It was at a national game, the bluenette's to win two more games and they'd be in the finals, at least if it weren't for goldy locks. The guy wasn't even an official member; he was just a substitute for a third year who had gotten injured in the last game. But, by the way he played, you would have never known that.

The way he played was whole reason, Ryuu almost quit that year because that stupid goldy lock copied the bluenette's playing style down to the last detail and used it against him. Everything, the way he maneuvered the ball, the way he defended, the way he handled the ball, everything. He copied everything Ryuu had practiced to perfect his whole life and this kid came along and copied it down within in minutes.

That loss was beginning to flash through his mind again, and the bluenette couldn't help the anger that swirled inside. He didn't like this guy.

"Oh! I know who you are!" Kise interrupted Ryuu's flashback.

"You do?"

Kise's eyes narrowed making him look like a completely different person than the air head that walked in. "You're Kurokocchi! That soccer prodigy I beat in middle school."

"You don't have to rub it in." Ryuu mumbled to himself. "Why'd you call me Kurokocchi?"

"I only do that for people who I respect."

"Well please don't do that again." Ryuu insisted, that made it sound like Kise was addressing a girlfriend.

Suddenly, there was a clap next to the bluenette's ear to which both the boys overly reacted by covering their ears and jumping slightly. "Eh?" They both questioned.

"You two need to stop talking." The teacher loomed over the two simple minded boys.

"Yes, Sensei." The boys said in unison, after this goldy locks turned back in his seat; not turning around again for the entire class.

As the class ended, Ryuu picked up his things and watched Kise leave with a bunch of girls following his pace. He couldn't help the feeling of anger that was building inside him as he remembered the pain he felt that day he was defeated by a novice to soccer, when he himself was thought to be an undefeatable prodigy.

Ryuu found himself of thinking what it would be like to see Kise in the state he was left in that day. A crying, pitiful mess, he wanted revenge. And he always got what he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _That completes the introduction to the brother's stories; I wanted each of the stories to be different in a sense so I went with the tropes kind of. Seeing that akakuro's story is "two strangers meeting – love at first sight" and then aokuro's story is "childhood friends – rivals" and then this ones the "I want revenge on you" kind of story. All right, well let's see if I can do this. _

_The way I've set up the stories is how the __**Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi**__ manga is set up, with multiple couples who have their own respective stories but, interact as well. The main couple for this story like Takano and ritsu are for the manga is the akakuro pairing so there will be a lot of them. But, if you just like aokuro or kikuro, you can just go to those chapters and read their stories. _


End file.
